The apparatus and method of the invention are particularly appropriate for the separation of biological fluids comprising an aqueous component and one or more cellular components. For example, potential uses of the invention include: extracting a plasma component, a first cellular component including platelets and mononuclear cells, and a second cellular component including red blood cells and granulocytes from a volume of whole blood; and washing thawed glycerolized red blood cells in order to extract therefrom red blood cells ready for use.
International patent application WO 2004/018021 describes a method and an apparatus for separating a volume of whole blood into either a plasma component and a red blood cell component or a plasma component, a red blood cell component and a platelet component. The apparatus comprises a centrifuge adapted to cooperate with an annular separation bag for whole blood, which is connected to either a plasma component bag and a red blood cell component bag or a plasma component bag, a red blood cell component bag and a platelet component bag. The centrifuge includes a rotor for spinning the separation bag and centrifuging the whole blood contained therein, the rotor having a turntable for supporting the separation bag and a central compartment for containing the component bags connected to the separation bag; and a squeezing system for squeezing the separation bag and causing the transfer of the plasma component from the separation bag into the plasma component bag, of the red blood cell component into the red blood cell component bag and, as the case may be,  of the platelet component into the platelet component bag.